Abnormal
by SSBFreak
Summary: Brian Battler gives a little talk about his past. Maybe he's not the loser people seem to think he is.........


Abnormal  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Huh?...Wha?...Who are you? What're you doing here?...You're here to talk? Wow. No one except my team's really ever taken the time to talk to me.  
  
So, what did you wanna talk about?...Why my team hasn't been in a single KOF tournament since 1994? Well, it's sort of a long story. You still wanna hear it?...You do? Well, alright. Let me start from the beginning.  
  
When I was young, I witnessed a lot of violence. Most of it caused by my big brother's gang that he seemed to hang around with every once in a while. It seemed that everywhere I went, I came across walls covered in graffiti, vandalized cars, innocent people being rushed off to the hospital because of serious injuries. You name it, I saw it. All these things were done by my brother's gang. Sure, he didn't like all this violence and never took part in any of it, but he stuck with the gang because a few of his best friends were also part of it.  
  
Then, one day, the gang went just a little bit too far. They failed a robbery and the cops had just arrived on the scene. Looking for an escape route, the leader grabbed something that would make the cops freeze and let the gang escape. A hostage. The leader grabbed a little girl no more than two years younger than myself. I was ten then! Think of how scared the poor eight year-old was! Thankfully, my brother and his friends stood up to the gang, threatening that unless they let the girl go, they would reveal the gang's headquarters location to the police.  
  
Well, the leader didn't take too kindly to by elder brother's threat. He ordered the rest of the gang to kill my brother and his friends before they could say anything to the cops.  
  
I was there at the time. That's how I know all this. I watched in amazement as my brother and his three friends took on the rest of the gang, numbering well over forty. They actually looked like they were winning until the leader pulled his gun away from the girl and aimed it at one of my brother's friends. My brother quickly noticed this and pushed his friend to the ground, just as the leader fired the gun.  
  
Everything went in slow-motion for me as the bullet fired from the gun and buried itself in my brother's chest. I ran from where I was standing and rushed into the battlefield, hoping to get to my brother. When I reached him, he was laying on the ground in a forming pool of his own blood. He managed to look at me, but went slack before he could say anything. I started crying, not only because he was dead, but because I was the last thing he saw before he died.  
  
Suddenly, I felt my first surge of pure hatred. My blood was boiling. My eyes were narrowed, focusing on the leader of the gang, the one who had fired the bullet. Slowly getting to my feet, my focus remained uninterrupted. I charged at the leader, consumed with rage. Seeing me coming, he unknowingly loosened his grip on the girl, who had broke from his grip and ran to safety before I arrived. I dove at my brother's murderer and knocked him to the ground.  
  
I don't want to reveal the details of the fight. They're a little too gruesome. All I can say is that once I was finished with the leader, I continued beating the living snot out of any other gang member minus my brother's friends, all of whom were still alive. Just imagine the look on everyone's faces when they saw a ten year-old beating the daylights out of several teenagers! Heh heh.  
  
Afterwards, the gang was taken away by the cops. I made sure I didn't kill anyone, as that would make me no less guilty than the one of killed my brother. Every last gang member I had taken on had at least three broken bones, but none were worse than the leader. My brother's friends all survived, and the worst of their injuries was a broken collar bone.  
  
Well, as the years went by, I eventually became part of my collage football team. I used brute strength as a player to plow through the defenses, allowing other players on my team to score. I actually enjoyed it as a football player.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't last. You see, back when I was fighting the gang who killed my brother, something snapped. I love violence now. In fact, nowadays people almost call me the American version of Ryuji Yamazaki. I tell ya, that always hurts. Anyway, I was accused for unnecessary roughness several times and was kicked off the team.  
  
Eventually it was 1994. They were announcing a new tournament called 'King of Fighters', where teams of three would battle until they won the tournament, earning the right to fight against the founder of the tournament. I wanted to join, but didn't have a team.  
  
However, I was in luck! Two of my friends were also thinking of entering the tournament, but were one person short of a team. Their names?  
  
Heavy D! and Lucky Glauber.  
  
We entered the tournament with high hopes. You see, we were probably one of the most unique teams in the tournament. The other being the Korea Team led by the freaky justice fighter, Kim Kaphwan. I tell ya, he is SUCH a dork, always rambling on about how justice must always prevail and how he won't rest until he reforms a pair of criminals on his team.  
  
Unfortunately, my team didn't win. In fact, we didn't even get by the first round. But oh, man! We were so close! We took on the Hero Team, consisting of Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido and Goro Daimon. It was just me vs. Kyo. Lucky, Heavy D!, Benimaru and Goro had all fallen. Kyo was winning by one hit point and I was just about to unleash by super to finish him off. However, the time ran out, giving Kyo the win.  
  
However, something strange happened while we were all waiting for the founder to arrive to battle Kyo's team. Just before the founder showed up, something sailed from the shadows and struck me in the shoulder. On closer inspection, I discovered that it was an empty dart. The contents had already emptied into my body. Fortunately, it wasn't poison or anything toxic. However, no matter who I went to, they couldn't find out what was in that dart.  
  
After the tournament, I tried out for football again. I was overjoyed when I found out I made the team! I was part of the team for a full year, and didn't run into any severe problems.  
  
I found out that I fared better as a football player than as a fighter. My team actually made it to the finals! However, this was also around the time as the next King of Fighters. Lucky and Heavy D! wanted to enter the tournament, but since my football team was in the finals, they couldn't.  
  
Another year passed. It was almost time for the next KOF. However, the officials wouldn't let us enter. They said that back in 1994, we performed so miserably that we didn't deserve to fight. They said that our fighting styles were just as bad. 'Basketballs? Who fights with basketballs?!' they had said. Well, if those jerks are still out there, I have a message that I've been wanted to say! Have YOU ever been hit in the face with a basketball going at top speed?! And we only lost by a time out, and to the team who eventually won the tournament! The Korea Team, however, lost all three of their players to one person on the Psycho Soldiers Team in the first round, and have been participating in every tournament since, performing just as bad every year! Oh, those stupid officials! They make me so mad I could just...  
  
Ungh...*wheeze*...Okay, calm....Calm...Whew! Sorry about that.  
  
Anyway, the next tournament came around. And we decided not to enter to avoid getting more insults from the officials, so Heavy D!, Lucky and I spent the tournament time going around Southtown, where we make residence.  
  
However, as the three of us were walking along a sidewalk, we came across a robbery in progress. The setup looked remarkably similar to the one I had dreaded for so long. A gang failing to rob a store, looking around for a way to escape, and eventually grabbing a hostage. This time, it was a young boy that was the victim. The image of that horrible day suddenly came into my mind.  
  
Suddenly, something inside me felt like it snapped. I felt myself turn more and more psychotic, constantly letting out strange wolf-like noises. My friends asked me if I was alright, but I couldn't hear them. Suddenly, I realized something. After three years, I knew what I had been struck with back in 1994.  
  
That dart contained Orochi blood.  
  
I was an abnormal Orochi. And apparently one that could go Riot of Blood.  
  
Letting out a psychotic howl, I charged into the store and ran at the gang members, all of which raised weapons, although still severely freaked out.  
  
I'm afraid I can't go into detail with this fight either. This was just as gruesome as the last time, if not more gruesome.  
  
The boy was saved and all the gang members were taken away. None of them had died, but most had lost a lot of blood. As Lucky and Heavy D! slowly approached me, I was back to normal, asking what had happened.  
  
I later found out that at the same time I went beserk, the Orochi rose and the same time I turned back to normal, the Orochi was defeated.  
  
My team and I spent the next year trying to find out what had happened to me and if there was a cure. Unfortunately, there was none. I was doomed to be an Orochi for life.  
  
Eventually, 1999 came around. There were new rules for the tournament. This time, the team needed to consist of four people instead of three. Well, Lucky, Heavy D! and I wanted to enter again, so we searched for another person to join us. One that was good at sports and wanted to enter the tournament.  
  
We didn't expect a good turnout, and we didn't get one due to our strict needs. However, we DID manage to get one person that fit our needs. It was a beautiful golfer named Amy. Her real name was Amy Macallister, but on the golf course, she was known as 'Pretty Amy'. I could see why. We recruited the woman, who was around thirty, into the team. As I spent time with her, I thought that Amy looked familiar.  
  
I found out that Amy was the same girl that was taken hostage by the gang I had beat the snot out of when I was ten. She said that she had taught herself self-defense, using her golf club as a weapon. We were impressed by her skills, and set off to apply for the tournament.  
  
Unfortunately, it was the same officials we came across, and they remembered us. They insulted us some more, and insulted Amy for hanging around with 'losers' like us. They kicked us out of the office, shouting something like we would never fight in KOF again.  
  
We were all hurt deeply by this rejection, but none of us hurt as much as Amy. She was so looking forward to fighting in a tournament and she was rejected just because she was part of our team. I swear, I hate those stupid officials. If I could just time it right, I would go Riot of Blood and treat them like the scum they are!  
  
Amy was about to leave Southtown with a broken heart, but Heavy D!, Lucky and I all agreed that she could at least have SOME happiness. We said that she could stay in Southtown with us, because we earlier found out that she lived in apartment a long ways away with a couple pets. She was apparently overjoyed by this offer, throwing her arms around all three of us.  
  
2000 came around, but the four of us got the same response for entering KOF as last year. However, we weren't as upset as before. Heavy D! had re- entered the boxing ring and had done surprisingly well, climbing his way up the ladder until meeting defeat in the semifinals. Lucky and Amy had hooked up together, and are still dating to this day. I couldn't be happier for them. I always though that they made a good pair, even though Lucky is black and Amy is white.  
  
Anyway, 2001 came around. The four of us decided to try and enter the tournament again, preparing to get rejected again. However, we found out that the officials from last year had been fired because of some involvement with bribery. The new officials were much kinder to us, and said that they would keep us posted, saying if we managed to get into the tournament.  
  
However, a couple days before the tournament we got a call from the officials, deeply apologizing that they had a full roster of teams. Well, at least they were kind enough to apologize, and they said that they would look forward to us trying out in 2003.  
  
Well, that pretty much ends the story. Currently, the four of us had decided to give something new for a change and try and get into separate teams, Heavy D! and I had gotten onto different teams, and Lucky and Amy had gotten onto a different team together. The tournament is almost ready to start, and I'm feeling pretty good about this, not just because I'm on a team that actually has a chance, but also that my entire team has finally been accepted again.  
  
You know what? Somehow, I feel glad that I finally got all that off me chest. Thanks for keeping me company. I actually enjoyed it.  
  
...  
  
Guh! W-What's happening?!...N-N-No! It can't be! Of all times, why now?!?!...Grah!...Quick! Get out of here while you still can! Before it's too late! RUN!!!!  
  
GWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"Whoa! Cool! I didn't know we had any wolves in Southtown, Terry!"  
  
"...Rock, that howl was too psychotic to be a wolf."  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: Done! I'm actually pretty proud of this. Mainly because I've actually managed to write a fic about Brian, one of the most neglected KOF characters out there! You have to admit, Brian's love for violence and that haunting grin he has in his fighting stance would make him a reasonably good candidate for an Orochi. Well, I don't care what anyone says about this. Brian's one of my most favourite KOF characters alongside Billy, Yamazaki and Lucky, and he's gonna stay that way. And the reason behind the whole 'Pretty Amy' thing is kind of simple. Lucky, Brian and Heavy D! were all in old SNK sports games, and if they ever got a fourth member, it would also have to be someone from a sports title. I figured that they could use a girl on the team, and 'Pretty Amy' was an actual character in an old golf game (and yes, that was her actual name). Please read and review! 


End file.
